<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movement by akajamesbarnes (mortally_wounded)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677971">Movement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortally_wounded/pseuds/akajamesbarnes'>akajamesbarnes (mortally_wounded)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Stripper!Reader, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, badly written lap dances?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortally_wounded/pseuds/akajamesbarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony drags Steve to an expensive strip club after a particularly long and stressful mission. The entire situation makes Steve massively uncomfortable, that is until he meets Y/N.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this off of Tumblr since I'm thinking I might make it a series! "I haven’t written in god knows how long. This has been in my drafts since I stopped writing, months and years and aeons ago. I finished it at 1 am. This is probably not a comeback to writing, but I had such a weird surge of inspiration for this story. I hope you enjoy, I guess!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve can feel the music in his bones.</p><p>It’s slow-paced and deep, sultry and languid, perfectly accompanying the dark red and blue lighting that creates the sensuous atmosphere of the club.</p><p>The room is crowded, and the soft murmur of voices can just be heard over the music. A large, empty stage is situated at one end of the room, edged in bright neon lights with three metal polls arranged in a triangle reaching from stage to ceiling.</p><p>Beside the stage, a long row of heavy red velvet curtains lines the club at either side of the dark polished bar.</p><p>At each table, important-looking men in expensive suits sit in upholstered red leather chairs and booths. Each man nurses glasses of dark amber liquid, some talking amongst themselves while others stare hungrily at lingerie-clad women sitting in their laps.</p><p>The entire situation makes Steve severely uncomfortable, and he does his best to avert his eyes away from the barely-clothed women scattered around the room as he follows Tony to an empty booth at the back of the club.</p><p>There’s an oddly relaxed energy to Tony as he slides into the booth first, allowing himself to be swallowed into the soft padding of the seat as he leans as far back as possible. He sighs contentedly as Steve takes a seat beside him, looking around the large space with a certain familiarity in his eyes.</p><p>He smiles warmly as a waitress walks towards their booth, ordering ‘two of the usual’ for the both of them.</p><p>Steve realises he’s been practically staring at her when she moves her gaze towards him, shooting him a flirtatious smile and winking once before spinning and walking back towards the bar.</p><p>He looks down as soon as he fully registers the small but flustering interaction.</p><p>“I really don’t think this was necessary,” He says to Tony, shooting his shot at getting out of the establishment while he still has the chance. </p><p>“I used to come here whenever things got extra stressful,” Tony starts in response, an amused smile playing at his lips. “After Pepper and I got together I stopped coming, but… Well, you know the rest.”</p><p>Steve can’t help but look away from Tony then. He and Pepper had gotten into an argument about a month back about his reckless decision making when it came to missions. Steve hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, but somewhere along the line, the yelling had started. Concerns had been raised, phrases exchanged and opinions shared, all of which had resulted in a rather heated and messy breakup.</p><p>Nobody had mentioned the incident to Tony, nor had Tony said anything about it to the team. It had simply been an unspoken reality, though it had left Tony more noticeably on edge during missions or really any social interaction.</p><p>The unpleasant reminder of the whole situation makes Steve just that bit more uncomfortable, and he suddenly finds himself scanning the room, searching for an easy exit or excuse he could take to leave.</p><p>She’s slipping through the end of a velvet curtain when he sees her.</p><p>She’s wearing a lacy red lingerie set, a sheer black robe falling off her shoulder and bunching in the notch of her bent elbows. There’s a certain lightness to her that makes it seem like she floating as she walks, and even with that smooth grace of her movement something about her still oozes class and confidence and sophistication.</p><p>He’s so completely enamoured by her he doesn’t realise when she catches his gaze from across the room, or that’s she’s smiling at him as she slowly weaves through the crowd towards his booth.</p><p>She’s already practically at their table by the time Steve does notice, and he can feel his cheeks heat up with the fiery flush of embarrassment as he hurries to look away.</p><p>“Stark,” She smiles when she reaches them, utterly amused by the flustered man staring down at the ground beside Tony.</p><p>Steve has to physically stop himself from looking back up at her, her butter-soft voice alluring in every way possible.</p><p>“Faith,” Tony responds, her stage name falling out of his lips with the ease of familiarity.</p><p>“It’s been a while. That little red-head of yours didn’t work out so well?” Her voice is knowing, almost teasing, and oh so bittersweet.</p><p>Steve is almost certain he can hear Tony gulp before he speaks again. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Well,” She sighs. “I’m on in a half-hour, but I’d be more than happy to give you a discount if you wanna buy a private room for your friend over there.”</p><p>Steve can’t help but look up at her at that. She glances over at him momentarily, her smile widening into one of satisfaction though still maintaining her signature coyness.</p><p> She watches Tony as he reaches into his front pocket, digging around for a moment before drawing out a single $100 note between his middle and index finger.</p><p>“Keep the change,” He says as she happily plucks the note from his grasp, carefully tucking it into her bra.</p><p>“Generous as always, Mr Stark.“</p><p>They look at each other for a moment, a silent exchange of a history of encounters Steve couldn’t have even begun to understand.</p><p>"Well,” She inhales deeply, smiling through a sigh and turning towards Steve, her hand outstretched to him. “Come on, pretty boy. I don’t bite.”</p><p>Steve can feel his chest tighten. He looks towards Tony as if needing to be reassured, a lost expression on his face that makes Faith chuckle.</p><p>The sound of her faint laugh makes Steve even more uncomfortable, and he swallows, an almost gulp, before turning to the woman in front of him.</p><p>He stands up, all arms and legs and none of the grace he’s used to on the battlefield, watches as her eyes follow his upwards, long lashes batting all too innocently against her cheeks.</p><p>He takes her hand awkwardly, the smile she returns sending butterflies through his stomach. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t felt like this since he was a sweaty teenager being rejected by girls at the diner.</p><p>Faith spins slowly and starts making her way towards the curtains. Steve goes into sensory overload. He blocks everything out, everything except for her. All of a sudden the club has faded away in a blur of dark colours, faint shapes, distorted murmurs. All he can see is her in front of him, the fall of the robe around her arms, the smooth skin of her shoulders. The click of her heels against the smooth concrete floors ring in his ears, and he could swear he could smell the sweetness of her perfume, fruity and floral and sugar all at the same time. He feels his hand start to get clammy in her grasp and feels his heart stop a little. His mouth goes dry.</p><p>And before he knows is Faith is smiling sweetly at the bulk of a man standing by an opening to the curtain, watching as he pulls it to the side to let the two of them pass. Steve actually gulps this time.</p><p>Faith releases his hand and it feels like it’s been an eternity. His palm is damp with sweat as his fears had confirmed, and he wipes it against his jeans as he looks around the room, taking in another layer of the foreign environment.</p><p>“What’s your poison?” Faith asks, slightly bent over the glass coffee table in the centre of the room, a couch of the same upholstered red material situated behind it.</p><p>The table is crowded with various types of alcohol, and Steve can hear the faint trickle of liquid as he watches her.</p><p>“I-” His voice breaks, and he really does feel like a teenager again. “I don’t drink.”</p><p>Faith turns, a shallow glass of amber liquid in hand. “More for me,” she smiles, not breaking eye contact with Steve as she drains her drink.</p><p>“Sit,” She continues. It soft in the lightness of her voice, but Steve knows it’s more of a demand.</p><p>He doesn’t falter, slowly walking towards the couch as Faith turns, placing her glass back down to the table.</p><p>She straightens her arms and lets the robe fall to the ground as Steve sits down, and he feels like he can almost see too much of her. In fact, he’s not sure he’s ever seen this much of a woman this close, the curves of her hips and the dip of her back, so close he could touch her, feel her, if he really wanted to.</p><p>Faith turns once again, stepping over the robe on the floor to stand in front of him. She’s looking down at him, and Steve can’t help but question how it could be possible for her to look even more beautiful from this angle.</p><p>And before he can even realise what’s happening her knees are on either side of him and she’s lowering her self onto his lap. She places one arm around his shoulder, the other hand running through his hair.</p><p>It seems that no matter where he looks there’s another compromising image in front of him, and he has no choice but to look her in the eye.</p><p>“Do I make you uncomfortable?” She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“No,” Steve replies without thinking. He’s not sure he’s had a sane thought since the moment he saw her.</p><p>She smiles faintly, exhaling a sharp laugh, and presses herself hard against his lap, making a single slow, circular motion with her hips.</p><p>She dips her head, hot breath against his ear. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Steve doesn’t answer, the unconscious movement of his hands onto her hips answer enough. He catches himself after it’s too late, and he doesn’t know whether his hands are there to make her stop or to tell her to keep going.</p><p>She doesn’t fail to take her own understanding of the action, and there’s a blur of movement before her lips meet his.</p><p>Their soft and sweet, slick with the taste of strawberry lip gloss. Steve goes still, more like stiff, not quite sure what to do next, but it doesn’t take long for his brain to completely shut off, his body doing the rest.</p><p>His lips start to move against hers, and she smiles against him, hand in his hair once again, tugging softly.</p><p>Steve tightens his grasp on her hips, and they both find themselves moaning into each other at the same time. They laugh against each other, a strange moment of softness given their situation and setting.</p><p>Lips meet again, heavy and heated and almost familiar. Steve feels wrong, but he can’t stop-</p><p>“Faith.” A voice, female, interrupts them, cutting their moment far too short.</p><p>Faith stops, forehead resting against Steve’s, eyes closed as she breathes deeply. She looks towards the woman at the door, and all Steve can do is look down and hope to God he magically melts into the couch.</p><p>“I- Sorry, I- They need you backstage in 5.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grace. I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>Grace doesn’t pause before quickly exiting the room.</p><p>Faith looks back at Steve, too amused by the sight of him distraught, staring down into his lap. She places a finger under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye before she places a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Looks like that’s our time, pretty boy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>